Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones
''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones '' is a 2002 American science-fiction action film directed by George Lucas and produced by Rick McCallum. It is the sequel to Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace, the first in the Star Wars prequel trilogy. It was produced by Lucasfilms and distributed by 20th Century Fox. It was released on May 16, 2002. Plot A decade after the Trade Federation invasion of Naboo, the Galactic Republic is threatened by a Separatist movement organized by former Jedi Count Dooku. Senator Padme Amidala arrives to Coruscant to vote on whether to form an army to protect the Republic. Shortly after arrival, Padme narrowly avoids an assassination attempt, leading to her being placed under the protection of Jedi Knights Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. After saving Padme from another assassination attempt, Obi-Wan and Anakin capture the assassin, Zam Wesell, but as they interrogate her, she is killed by her bounty hunter client. While Obi-Wan is sent off to track down the bounty hunter, Anakin is ordered to escort Padme to Naboo. At Padme's home planet, a romance begins to form between the two. Obi-Wan, meanwhile, arrives at the planet Kamino, where he learns a clone army is being created to serve the Republic, with bounty hunter Jango Fett serving as their genetic template. Obi-Wan realizes Jango is the bounty hunter he is looking for and attempts to apprehend him, but Jango escapes with his clone son, Boba. Obi-Wan tracks the two using a homing beacon and follows them to Geonosis. Anakin is troubled by premonitions of his mother, Shmi, in danger, and arrives on Tatooine in search of her. Upon arriving, Anakin meets Shmi's husband, Cliegg Lars, who reveals that Shmi was abducted by Tusken Raiders. Arriving at the Tusken campsite, Anakin finds his mother, who dies in his arms shortly afterwards. Furious and grief-stricken, Anakin massacres the Tuskens. Returning to Lars' homestead, Anakin confesses his deed to Padme. On Geonosis, Obi-Wan learns that Count Dooku and the leaders of the commerce guilds are developing a droid army to overwhelm the Republic. He transmits these discoveries to Anakin and Padme, but is captured shortly afterwards. With this knowledge, Chancellor Palpatine is voted emergency powers by Representative Binks to authorize the clone army. Anakin and Padme arrive on Geonosis to rescue Obi-Wan, but are captured and sentenced to death, along with Obi-Wan. However, a team of Jedi led by Master Mace Windu arrive, leading to a battle in the arena; during the battle, Jango is killed by Mace Windu. The Jedi are overwhelmed by the droid army, but the clone army, led by Jedi Master Yoda, arrives and rescues them. As the clone and droid armies battle, Obi-Wan and Anakin track Dooku to a secret hangar, leading to a lightsaber duel, during which Anakin's right arm is severed. Yoda arrives and battles Dooku, forcing him to flee. In the aftermath of the battle, Count Dooku arrives on Coruscant, where he delivers the blueprints for a superweapon to his master, Darth Sidious. Meanwhile, the Jedi are forced to acknowledge the oncoming Clone Wars. On Naboo, Anakin secretly marries Padme, with C-3PO and R2-D2 as their only witnesses. Cast *Ewan McGregor as Obi-Wan Kenobi. *Natalie Portman as Padme Amidala. *Hayden Christensen as Anakin Skywalker. *Christopher Lee as Count Dooku. *Samuel L. Jackson as Mace Windu. *Frank Oz as Yoda. *Ian McDiarmid as Chancellor Palpatine. *Pernilla August as Shmi Skywalker. *Temuera Morrison as Jango Fett. *Daniel Logan as Boba Fett. *Jimmy Smits as Bail Organa. *Jack Thompson as Cliegg Lars. *Leeanna Walsman as Zam Wesell. *Ahmed Best as Jar Jar Binks/Achk Med-Beq. *Rose Byrne as Dorme. Category:Films Category:Lucasfilm films Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Science-fiction films Category:Action films Category:Adventure films Category:Fantasy films Category:Sequels Category:Live-action films Category:Prequels Category:PG-rated films Category:Interquel films Category:War films Category:2000s films Category:2002 films